1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is display racks wherein merchandise is usually displayed on a counter. However, the primary purpose of this invention is home display of greeting cards.
2. Description of Prior Art
The greeting card industry is a year-round business, but there probably is no time of mass exchange of greeting cards equal to the Christmas season.
There are two means of dealing with arrival of large numbers of greeting cards. One is to simply collect them in a basket or similar container and the other is to tape or tack hold them as a garland around a door, fireplace, or mirror.
Neither of the usual card treatments is satisfactory. Those in a basket are usually ignored or given cursory examination, or at best picked up and shuffled through one-by-one. The garland approach is more colorful but often leaves tape marks on the wall, and some cards are out of reach or oriented with the personal message or signature to the wall.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rack which will display cards in a vertical array sloping from a wide array at the bottom to a narrow array at the top, much in tree fashion.
It is another object of the invention to provide such rack in multiple units which will allow the tree to grow larger as cards arrive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display rack wherein the greeting cards may be easily removed from the supporting branches of the tree and returned.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.